


Guten Morgen

by aDreamerEnigmatic



Series: Gerita Mornings [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Prussia is an accidental cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDreamerEnigmatic/pseuds/aDreamerEnigmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning kisses and mentions of coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guten Morgen

Italy stirred and shifted in Germany’s arms. He loved waking up to Germany’s arm draped across him. He carefully turned himself so that he was facing the other nation; he didn’t want to wake Germany but he wanted to see his face. Italy’s wiggling caused Germany to grumble in his sleep and tighten his arms around the smaller man. Italy didn’t mind. This was much more enjoyable. He put his hands on Germany’s muscled chest and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose, the desire to let Germany sleep suddenly replaced with a desire to see his beautiful blue eyes. Germany was always unguarded right after waking and Italy didn’t want to miss it. When Germany didn’t wake, Italy pressed a kiss to his mouth. He stirred again and wrapped his arms even tighter around Italy as his eyes fluttered open. He grinned sleepily and rubbed Italy’s bare back as he leaned in to return the kiss.  
“Mmmm… Good morning!” Italy said happily. “Tell me again how to say it in German?” Italy enjoyed trying to learn the other’s language and even though he grumbled about teaching him, Germany loved to hear Italy speak in German. Chuckling, Germany told him how. Italy repeated the phrase and Germany kissed him, deeper this time. Italy pulled out of the kiss with a giggle. “Coffee?” He asked. Germany grunted his ascent and released Italy as he rolled onto his back. Italy slid from the bed and picked up the first article of clothing he found, which happened to be Germany’s shirt from yesterday. He buttoned it up as he padded toward the kitchen on bare feet. Germany watched him go, appreciating the way his shirt draped around the Italian.

As Italy prepared the coffee he heard Germany moving around in the bedroom so he decided breakfast was in order as well. He began to gather ingredients, humming and wondering if Prussia had made it home last night or if he had gone home with what’s-his-name. He liked Germany’s brother, but fervently hoped they had the house to themselves.   
He heard Germany enter the kitchen and was not surprised to feel strong arms wrap around him and warm lips on his cheek. “I was not finished kissing you,” Germany said as Italy turned and slid his hands into Germany’s hair. Italy stood on his toes to meet Germany’s lips as he pulled Italy into a sensual kiss. Germany picked Italy up and sat him on the counter as Italy wrapped his legs around Germany’s middle, Germany’s hands roaming the soft skin of Italy’s legs. 

“Oh!” Prussia, who had indeed made it home last night, exclaimed from the kitchen doorway. “Sorry!” 

Italy squeaked as the brothers stared at each other with matching blushes. Italy got off the counter somewhat ungracefully as he tried to keep his borrowed shirt from hiking up and revealing much more than he wanted Prussia to see. “Maybe I’d better go put on some pants,” he said quietly as he escaped the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is older than my other stuff. It is part of a larger story that stalled but I liked this part enough to share it.


End file.
